Find The Inside
by ezynero22
Summary: Sara is a girl who's parents dont care about her. To get rid of her anger and problems she does alcohol and drugs.Jeff feels connected to her but knows she needs help Will Jeff be able to find the truth inside Sara and save her
1. Default Chapter

"Uhhh" I moaned and rolled over to look at what time it was.  
"Holy Shit!" I screamed. "It's 7:45 I over slept goddamn, I'm going to be late and it's my first day in this new school!" I jumped out of bed and soon regretted it. "Whoa... oh my god big headache. Where the fuck is my Advil?" I yelled getting frustrated. I never wanted to move here. But my parents decided I shouldn't be living in the city with my wild actions. They think I have a problem but they are alcoholics themselves so what point does that make? But to move to this small town I have never heard of called Cameron? That's just dumb!   
I ran around the room searching for what to wear. I soon found my faded cut jeans, and a gray T-shirt, and put on my black boots. I looked in the mirror and made sure my hair looked good. Sara has the most beautiful thick hair. It's brown with red highlights but the red overpowers it, and it's wavy, and comes past her shoulders. Sara's the athletic build, with very tan skin. She looks down on herself, but she is a very beautiful girl.   
"Damn I can still smell that bottle of absolute vodka John and I drank last night" Sara mumbled to herself. She then ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then into her room realizing she left her bag of weed out on her bed, and hid it.   
"Saving that for later" as she put it in her lock-box.  
She ran out the house and found John her new neighbor who she met yesterday, he's cute, but I'm not interested in him. She thought, then saw his cocky smirk as if he knows why I'm late.   
"Fuck you." I said while rubbing my temples, I forgot to take some Advil.   
"Well good morning to you" he said while I was getting in the car. He turns around and introduces me to his friends, Will, Mikey, and Joey. They are all eighteen except for Joey he's seventeen.  
"Today is Will's birthday we're having a party, interested?" Mikey said to me.  
"Hell yeah" I replied with a smile.   
  
We got to school and we were all walking down the hallway to find the office to get my schedule and locker number. I look over and see this guy who has the most beautiful blonde hair I've ever seen. Then I see another boy who looks older walk up to him, he has long dark brown hair, and he is more built than the other is. He looks at me and I turn away.  
"Damn Jeff look at her" Matt says to his younger brother. Jeff looks up and now my back is to him, but I can feel his eyes on me. Then John puts his arm around my shoulder as we five are walking down the hall.  
"Yeah, she looks new, to bad she's with them; you know John's bad news" Jeff said with disappointment in his eyes.   
"You never know Jeff... you never know" Matt said walking away to first period.  
"Ok Miss. Thomas here is your schedule, and your locker number, hope you have a good year, and welcome to Cameron." Said the principal.  
"Thank you" I tried to be nice but I hate it here. I hate it with a passion!  
"Ok Sara you've got Chem. with Mrs. Blob next" John said reading my schedule. He walked me to my class and hugged me.  
"Careful she's a bitch" he whispered. "I'll see ya at lunch ok?" He started to walk away and gave me a reassured smile.  
"Guess so" I replied while opening the door.  
"Ok class we have a new student today her name is Sara Thomas and she moved here from New York, so lets give her a warm welcome ok?" Said Mrs. Blob.  
"Thank you" I mumbled. I could feel everyone's eyes on me so I looked up and they were whispering and I just gave this one girl who looked like a big slut this dirty look.  
"What the fuck you looking at tramp?" She yelled at me  
"Nothing that great, thanks" I replied with attitude and she just gave me a look.  
"Okay girls take it easy, Miss. Thomas there's an open stool next to Jeff over there." She said  
"Thank you" I said and went to my seat with my head hung, not caring whom I was sitting next to. I took out my sketchbook and started to doodle. Who cares about Chemistry anyway "what good does it get you in life?" I whispered not realizing I said that out loud.  
"Does what get you?" Jeff whispered. Then I looked up at him my face turning red. Then I realize it's that hot guy who I was staring at before. Our eyes lock, and it was as if I got trapped in them. He has the most beautiful eyes that they could engulf your soul, and u was in a world of peace and serenity. I broke the gaze from him and looked down at my sketchbook.  
"Uh nothing" I replied, and went back to my drawing.  
Sooo how's life?" He asked trying to make conversation.  
"Well I'm a seventeen year old girl about to turn eighteen who's parents are alcoholics, and decided to move here because my life was out of control, even though they don't give a shit about me. So basically I'm in a new town all by myself. What about you?" With a bitter tone in my voice.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to sound like a bitch, it's just my first day and all these emotions inside, going crazy." I said with a more relaxed tone.  
"That's okay I understand" Jeff said while patting my back. I look up and see that smutty girl giving me an evil eye, but I don't care at the moment.  
"So what class do you have next?" He asked.  
"Um... watercolor, you?"   
"I got gym, then I have English, you?"  
"Yeah me too" I said with a smile. He then smiled back at me, and the bell rung, which broke our attention. I stood up and said "see ya then" and walked to watercolor.   
She is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on Jeff thought. His thoughts soon disappeared as he saw John walk up to her outside the class and hug her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: thanks to the three who reviewed my story and im soooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to post another chapter but believe me my life has been out of sorts so i hope ill keep up with this if you all like so please read and review.  
  
~~~~and blah blah blah u all know i dont own anyone who works for the wwe now i only own my characters i made up.~~~~  
  
"What was that for?" I asked John with a goofy smile.  
"Being nice..." He said nervously. He looked over my shoulder and saw Jeff Hardy staring at me. "That kid give you trouble?" John asked. I look over my shoulder to see who John is talking about and quickly turn away and walk down the hallway with John on my tails.   
"What? What happened?" He asked running up to me.  
"Nothing I other then the fact I completely embarrassed myself in front him" I mumbled.   
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing, he did nothing we just sit next to each other in Chem." I replied.  
"Oh, okay" John said uneasily.  
The next period I had was watercolor and that evil bitch was in my class. She sat there the whole period giving me this evil look like I was the devil. I look up at her "I've had enough of this shit" I said to myself. "What are you staring at" I said walking up to her.   
"So what? I don't like you. Get over it. You come to our town with your weird shit and then you try to steal my boyfriend. Well I got news for you smut, stay away from Jeff, or else you see what I can really do." With that Tonya got up and left me standing there looking like a fool in front of the whole entire class.   
I had to get out of there I left my class and went off campus for a smoke. I needed to sit and think. I took out my sketchbook and started to draw and write. It's only second period and people hate me.  
  
Preview for next Chapter: What does Jeff have to say about Tonya to Sara? and what is the birthday party like for Sara? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own the wrestlers I wish though!

please read and review its important for me to know if you like this or if i should change anything to make it better or else i wont be able to continue!!!

I looked at my watch and realized my English class was about to start. I threw down my cigarette and ran across campus and inside into the English hallway and to the classroom door. I opened the door right when the class got seated. 

"Well, well, well cutting it close there aren't we?" Asked my teacher. 

"My name's Sara, I'm new here." I replied

"Make sure you make it on time next class Ms. Thomas." Replied my teacher handing me a textbook and book to read for our book report. I heard little giggles and looked behind me and saw Tonya snickering and pointing at me with her little group of friends. Whatever, just don't let them get to you Sara. 

"You can have a seat next to behind Jeff Ms. Thomas." Said Mrs. Wilkerson.

I looked at Tonya and I saw her give me the most evil look I've ever seen.

"Geez, if looks could kill!" I said out loud sitting down.

"Do you do that a lot?" A whisper asked. I look up and see Jeff staring at me.

"What talk to myself?" I ask blushing, great now he thinks I'm bipolar. He nodded his head looking up at the teacher to see if she was looking at them.

"Sometimes." I whispered back. "I need to ask you something though!" I said. 

"Jeff turn around right now this isn't social hour this is English, save your gossip after class!" Yelled the teacher. That caused the whole class to turn there heads and look at Jeff and I. I sit lower in my seat dreading the rest of the day. I hear a soft noise and look up to see a folded piece of paper on my desk and open it. 

"What did you have to ask me?~Jeff"

"I don't want to be nosey but this Tonya girl really hates me because apparently she thinks I'm stealing you away from her" I wrote back and handed to Jeff when the teachers back was turned.

"Tonya is just a jealous bitch don't listen to her. If she gives you a hard time tell me. We use to date but that was last year, I dumped her when I found her out with the captain of the football team." Jeff wrote back.

I nodded my head at my thoughts. I hope this day gets better I can't wait for this party.

**AFTER THE PARTY**

I stumble in the house at 1:00 in the morning trying not to make so much noise. 

"I'm so lucky today is Friday... wait its 11...12...1 in the morning so that means its Saturday now." Mumbled Sara counting her fingers. I'm trying to walk up the stairs but I slip on fall on the third step and start to crack up. I shut up fast when I hear my mom yell"Sara, is that you?"

"Yeah!" I mumble walking up the stairs. She comes out of her room and walks up to me. 

"You've been drinking, look at your eyes there so red. Your high as a kite Sara!" She said.

"Mom shut up like you actually give a shit about me? Leave me alone!" I yell and slam the door in her face.

I go in my room and roll a Joint and smoke by the window. I'm only half way done when I hear banging on my door.

"Sara open up now we need to talk" My father yelling. I walk over towards the door trying not to fall and unlock the door. I can already smell the alcohol on his breath and back up. He keeps walking forward and grabs my J and takes it for himself and starts to walk away.

"What the fuck?! That was mine!!!" I yell in his face. The next noise I hear is the sound of flesh hitting flesh. I fall back on the bad grabbing my cheek. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Watch you mouth bitch, I'm your father I can do whatever the hell I want too." With that he walked out my room with my joint and down stairs. I start to cry now letting the tears fall freely. This isn't right, why does my life have to be like this. I was normal once, I was happy. That night, but not the first night I cried myself to sleep awaiting the next day hoping it'd be better.

Preview for Chapter 4: Jeff sees Sara bruise What happens? Also John tries to help Sara.


End file.
